epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Sunset Shimmer vs. Starlight Glimmer: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Hello, and welcome to another installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe. Now, there have been plenty of rap battles where the two opponents are from the same universe and have met each other before. ERB had Adam vs. Eve and the presidential battles and ERBP (Epic Rap Battle Parodies) had Ash vs Gary Oak and L vs. Light. Usually, I am not a big fan of same-universe battles as I prefer two characters from different universes. However, this one is an exception, mainly because of how similar yet different these two characters are. When a video about comparing both of them popped up, it inspired me to create this battle. I was orginally going to also include a bonus version where I parodied Infinite Source's rap battles, but I decided not to. By the way, I will end up reusing these characters later, but against different opponents. Enough with the exposition dump, let's get into it! "Two unicorns from the My Little Pony ''franchise, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer, rap against each other to see which former villains who became a partner of the Mane 6 and are trying to make up for their mistakes is superior. But when the battle starts going downhill, will a third rapper come in to knock sense into both of them?" Battle (By the way in this context, Sunset is in her pony form. Just to avoid confusion) '''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!' 'Sunset:' Aw, look at this Aria-looking Wallflower trying to beat this OG It's hard taking you seriously when you were voiced by Barbie! This copy stands no chance against this equine when her rhymes Shimmer and shine Wouldn't be surprised if your lines were almost the same as mine! While I was out saving the human world from corrupt magic and the Dazzlings You were still preaching your Orwellian Town about your wack philosophy! I'm the best part of Equestria Girls! You're the pure definition of generic! You turned bad because a friend moved away? Now that's just pathetic! 'Starlight:' Look who's talking, Miss I-Didn't-Get-What-I-Wanted! You're calling me generic? You're just some bully with no sense of respect! You can call me a clone all you want, but I'm about to put you off the air! 'Cause I've got roasts that will surely burn off your bacon hair! Now let's talk about your old evil plan. You tried to use an army of high school teens To conquer a land filled with magical beings. What were you even thinking?! Try to access my memories later, and you're gonna rewatch yourself getting beat! I could honestly care less about you than even Equestria Girls Minis! 'Sunset:' Here's the difference between you and me: I actually had to earn my forgiveness While it was served to you on a plate from everypony and the princess! Since you're just me watered-down, you may as well look up to me like a kite It's obvious I'm the winner here. Sorry it had to be this way, Starlight! 'Starlight:' Goodness, your own ego is getting even bigger than Trixie's! It's sad that viewers only tune to you when the plot takes place at the beach! Does DHX really need to make shorts about Every Little Thing You do?! If this was in two parts, I would've already beaten you before episode two! 'Sunset:' Look, I try my best to do better, while you still haven't learned your lesson Soon, you'll be what almost happened to my friendship: forgotten! 'Starlight:' How lame can you get when some rainbow laser beam forced you to reform?! I've already dissed you in three sections: A Sonata Dusk form! Sunset: Seriously, that was the best comeback you've got?! Starlight: It's not like yours were better! Sunset: Yeah, they were! Starlight: Nuh-uh! Sunset: You're stupid! Starlight: You're stupid! Sunset: Shut up! Starlight: You shut up! Sunset: ERRRRRR! Starlight: ERRRRRR! (Before things got physical, a mysterious force field knocks both of them into the walls, with somepony appearing between them. That pony is...) 'Twilight Sparkle:' Sunset, Starlight, both of you should be ashamed of how you were acting Throwing petty insults at each other through terrible rapping Sunset, just because Starlight came after you doesn't mean she copied you And Starlight, you need to stop dissing Sunset on her old villain ways, too. Who cares who's better and who was the worst villain? We like you both just the same Yet you both turned what you've learned into some rap game! Now that I've settled this battle down with ease Think about what you did and say sorry to each other, please? (A pause as both Starlight and Sunset looks at each other and thinks about what they've done.) Starlight: (Sigh) I'm sorry. Sunset: I'm sorry, too. Twilight: Yay! You all made up! This is great! Starlight: Wait, but isn't a point of a rap battle is to diss each other? Twilight: Yeah, but at the end, both of you were just arguing like fillies and not actually rapping. Now about a trip to Sugarcube Corner? Both: (pause) Nah, We're good. Starlight: Want to go fly kites, Sunset? Sunset: Sure, why not? Spike: Hey, are you guys done rapping now? I couldn't hear a single thing during my Ogres and Oubliettes session! Big Mac: Eeyup. Discord: Just cut to the next part. This outro is already dragging out for too long. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo suddenly "ponies" up, meaning it gains horse ears and a tail) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! Poll Who won? Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Twilight Sparkle Who won just between Sunset and Starlight? Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Hints for the next battle Cheese Touch.png VS.png Dork.png Diary.png Trivia *One idea I had for this rap battle was to make it royale, featuring Tempest Shadow and Stygian to come in. However, I decided to leave them out and replaced it with an idea where the two opponents start resorting to childish insults at the end until the third rapper appears. Category:Blog posts